Vive les portables
by Noiraudeur
Summary: Naruto est déprimer après avoir pour la énième fois échoué à ramener Sasuke. Sai décide de lui faire un cadeau qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier..Sasuke non plus
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Vive les portables ( Parcequ'ils vont bien aider Naruto^^)

**Disclaimer :**Aucun personnages ne m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Naruto est déprimer après avaoir échoué pour la énième fois de ramener Sasuke. Sai décide de lui remonté le moral avec un cadeau qu'il n'oublira jamais...Sasuke non plus.

Bonne lecture.

C'était une douce soirée à Konoha. L'équipe 7 se trouvait attablé au comptoir du petit restaurant d'Ichiraku. Trois de nos amis étaient ébahies et le dernier avait un sourire coller sur le visage.

Kakashi se remit à respirer difficilement et dit d'une voix qui semblait sortir d'outre tombe.

- Sai… c'est toi qui a acheter ces trois téléphones ?

- Bien-sur

Sakura totalement scotché.

- Vu le pris de ces …ces ..bijoux je n'arriverais même pas à m'offrir le quart de ce téléphone.

- Moi je crois bien que j'arriverais à me payer un de ces téléphones seulement avec toutes mes économies. Renchérit Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto déprima. Lui il ne fallait mieux pas en parler.

- Pourquoi tu nous offre ça ? Demanda Naruto.

Sai ouvrit un de ces livres et expliqua ses raisons.

- Il est écrit ici que offrir des cadeaux à ses amis permet de se rapprocher.

- Se rapprocher, se rapprocher de la faillites oui. Murmura Naruto.

Kakashi et Sakura étaient en train de tester toute les options du téléphone et avaient des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Kyaaaah trop fort on peut même aller sur Internet et on peut prendre de super photo.

- Oh mon dieu ! ! Ce téléphone nous fait le top 50 des livres préférer des ninjas.

Naruto soupira et se leva de son siège.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je suis fatigués.

- Quoi ? Réellement tu ne finis même pas t'es ramens. Demanda Sakura.

- Nan, Sakura-chan. Désolée tous le monde à demain peut-être.

Naruto se mit en route vers chez lui tranquillement mais le cœur lourd.

Quand le blond fut partit Sakura ne put que s'inquiéter pour lui, il ne semblais vraiment pas bien.

- On dirait que sa le touche plus que se qu'on pensaient. Dit kakashi.

- Mon cadeau ne semble pas lui avoir beaucoup remonté le moral. Rajouta Sai déçus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je pense qu'il ira mieux demain comme toujours. Renchérit Sakura.

Dès qu'il fut rentrer chez lui Naruto se jeta sur son canapé et s'allongea de tout son long sur les coussins usés.

- Est-ce que j'arriverais un jour à trouver le moyen de ramener Sasuke à Konoha ?

Il ne demandais pas réellement de réponse. Il voulait juste essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il avait eu la possibilité de ramener Sasuke et il avait encore échoué se qui le rendait triste. Et pour couronner le tout Sasuke occupait toute ses pensée quoi qu'il fasse il se souvenait des quelque mots que lui avait adresser son rival.

« Trouve se qui compte le plus pour moi ».

C'était une énigme pour notre cher blond.

- Ce qui est sensé être le plus important pour Sasuke c'est sa vengeance mais ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'il voulait que je trouve c'est bien trop évident. RrraAaaAhhh sa m'énerve je vais finir par m'arracher les cheveux. Je n'arrête pas de chercher depuis trois jours.

Et c'est à force de chercher sa réponse que Naruto s'endormit tout habillé dans son canapé.

Le lendemain Sakura était en plein milieu d'un dilemme pendant son petit-déjeuner.(1)

- Je m'inquiète pour Naruto quand même ,je ferais mieux d'aller le voir. Mais en même temps je ne peut pas passer mon temps à m'inquiéter pour lui. Il serait capable de se tuer avec une chaussette en rangeant.

Elle se décida enfin que d'aller passer un coup d'œil chez lui ne la retarderait pas tant que sa avant d'aller rendre à l'hokage un rapport.

Elle s'habilla vite fait et pris le chemin de l'appartement de Naruto.

Le chaos. C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de l'appartement du blond.

Sakura avait décider de forcer la serrure et sa n'avait pas été très dur la porte ne tenait plus debout. Elle avait décidée de rentrer car le blond ne répondait pas à ses appel elle allait partir quand elle entendit un bruit ressemblant à un ronflement.

Naruto étai allongé sur un canapé aussi vieux que l'ermite pas net.

- Naruto…tu n'es pas possible.

Si c'était une autre fille ou même un mec qui t'aurait vu dans cet état il en aurait profiter. Pensa t-elle.

Naruto était allongé sur le dos son pull ouvert, le tee-shirt remonté permettant de voir ses abdos et sa braguette était ouverte.

Une traîner de sang coula du nez de Sakura. C'est qu'il était super sexy comme ça et en plus un de ses bras était replier sur son visage on ne voyait donc pas qu'il dormait.

Une idée saugrenue traversa l 'esprit de Sakura. Le portable de Naruto était juste à coté d'elle, elle s'en saisit et prit une photo de Naruto en laissant un petit message dessous. Elle n'allait pas le réveiller ,il dormait bien et elle était en retard.

Peu après le bel endormi se réveilla d'un sommeil très mais alors très intéressant mais aussi flippant.

Il pris une bonne douche froide pour se réveiller et remettre ses idée en place. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve pas besoin de se mettre dans tous ses états pour un rêve. Il n'empêche que ce rêve était intéressant car Naruto y avait passer un bon moment et aussi flippant car il n'aurait pas imaginé une seule secondes qu'ils aurait pu rêver de ça.(2)

En sortant de la douche Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au cadeau de Sai. Il fut étonné de trouver deux nouvelle photo.

La première était une photo de son appartement avec comme message de Sakura, devina t-il : range cette appartement avant qu'un nouvel écosystème si développe.

La deuxième était une photo de lui endormie qui appelait presque au viol avec un deuxième message : Je suis sure que certaine personne adorerait cette photo.

- Qui pourrait aimer cett..

Il se stoppa net. Un chibi Naruto venait d'allumer l'empoule au dessus de sa tête.

Une bonne très bonne idée venait de germer dans son esprit et pour ne pas perdre ce moment d'intelligence le blond se jeta sur son annuaire téléphonique.

- Alors U..U…U. Ah voilà Uchiwa. C'est simple il y en a que trois.

En effet sous le nom de Uchiwa Itachi et de Madara se trouvait celui de Sasuke. Il était très exactement écrit : Uchiwa Sasuke, ninja de rang S, déserteur, corps de rêve, téléphone 01522…ect.

Naruto effaça le message de Sakura sur la deuxième photo et renvoya celle-ci à Sasuke.

Loin trèèèès loin de Konoha, Sasuke triait ses messages, encore et toujours des fans. Souvent des demandes en mariages, parfois des encouragement , peu d'insultes. Quand son regard fut attirés par le message de Naruto.

Un micro sourire apparut sur ses lèvres il se demandait ce que cet idiot avait bien put marquer. Quand il ouvrit ce message sa mâchoire se détacha et ce ne fut pas une giclées mais un fleuve de sang qui se déversa du nez de notre beau brun.

- Na…na ..ruto .

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux Naruto étais si sexy, à en tomber par terre et la phrase : Alors Sasuke tu veux toujours pas rentrer à Konoha ? N'arrangeait rien.

Sasuke inspira un grand coup et un sourire pervers se scotcha à son visage.

- J'arrive.

Alors voila j'espère que cette fic vous aura au moins arraché un petit sourire.

C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. Il y aura peut-être une courte suite.

(1) C'est pas bien à trop réfléchir le matin elle va avoir des crampes d'estomac pendant la journée.

(2) flippant mais agréable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur : **Euh…eh bien d'abord je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit des commentaires. J'était scotché que ma fic soit tant aimé j'en espérais pas tant. C'est vraiment super.^^ Bonne lecture . Chapter 2

.

Quatre jours étaient passé depuis que Naruto avait envoyé la photo à Sasuke et aucune trace de lui.

- Mais quel idiot j'ai été de penser que ça marcherai ! Une idée idiote parmi d'autre j'aurais put lui offrir un chèque tant que j'y suis ! Je ferais mieux d'aller me trouver une grotte et d'y vivre pour le restant de mes jours ! J'y boufferais des limaces et des scarabées et m'a seule compagnie ça sera des chauve-souris suceuses de sang !

Naruto fulminait ainsi depuis le début de la journée et plus on avançais dans les heures plus il devenait irascible. Il s'était réfugié dans une zone d'entraînement pour se calmer et se défouler.

Son nom résonna dans le silence ,qui avait entouré Naruto. Celui-ci ce retourna et aperçu Sakura venir vers lui avec quelque chose dans les bras.

- Hey ! Naruto tu t'entraîne ?

- Nan ! Répondit brusquement le blond.

- Sa va pas mieux toi, c'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai amenée des ramens si tu veux, ça te remontera le morale.

_Enfin y a intérêt parce que nous on te supporte plus. Depuis deux jour tu est infernal, on ne peut même plus te parler. _Pensa Sakura totalement épuiser par les sautes d'humeur du blond. _S'il était une femme j'aurai de suite pensée au règles mais malheureusement si je trouve pas le moyen de le calmer ça risque de durer plus longtemps._

Naruto se laissa tomber au sol et commença a faire chauffer la théière qu'avait apporter son amie.

- Je suis désolée Sakura, j'ai bien remarqué que vous m'évitez à cause de mes sautes d'humeur.

- Tu es le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. On à l'habitude que tu fasse des chose bizarre.

Sakura versa l'eau chaude dans les bols.

- Tu peux me dire se qui te tracasse si tu veux. Les amies sont la pour ça.

Proposa la rose mais le blond ne répondit pas. Le silence plana pendant que les deux mangeaient.

- Tu ne serais pas amoureux ?

Naruto s'étouffa dans ces ramen.

- Quoiiii ? qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Hoy…Naruto, je suis une femme je sais reconnaître ce genre de chose. Répliqua t-elle vexer.

- Mais…euh de qui je suis amoureux ?

La rose soupira bruyamment. Naruto avait mûrit mais c'était toujours le même idiot.

- La personne à qui tu pense tout le temps, que tu voudrais près de toi tout le temps et qui fait battre ton cœur à la chamade. C'est elle que tu aime.

- Impossible ! Fit catégorique le blond, il se leva d'un bond. Je ne peut pas être amoureux de **lui.** Hurla t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Huhu… alors c'est un mec. Hum cette histoire m'intéresse au plus au point. Alors Naruto qui est l'heureux élu de ton cœur? Demanda sournoisement Sakura.

(Vous ne le saviez sûrement pas mais elle est fan de boys love)

- L'élu de mon cœur ! ! ! Tu es malade je ne suis **pas du tout Amoureux**. Non, jamais !

Et le blond s'enfuit à toute jambes plantant Sakura qui mourait de curiosité.

Naruto rentra chez lui et se mit à se frapper la tête contre sa porte, en contrebas dans la rue un passant le regardait effarer, Naruto le remarqua et lui gueula quelque mots.

- Tu veux ma photo le bigleux ? Fous le camps d'ici et rentre chez toi en rasant les murs si tu veux pas que je te fasse regretter ta maman ! !

Celui-ci décampa à toute allure pour ne pas subir le courroux courroucé du blond.

- Ouais taille toi vite ! Beugla Naruto pencher par dessus son balcon.

- Eh bien Naruto, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu brailler comme ça.

Il se figea surpris, cette voix il la connaissait bien mais elle n'était pas sensé être ici. Après la surprise il se mit à rire nerveusement . Sakura devait avoir mit quelque chose de pas nette dans l'eau des ramens.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas des feuilles de cannabis près de l'endroit ou ils mangeaient ?

Mais quand il se retournerait il ne verrait **Personne. **Décida le blond, après tout ce n'était qu'une hallucination passagère.

Mais quand il se retourna son sourire nerveux se dissipa comme soufflet par l'ébahissement. Naruto reconnu la personne en un clin d'œil mais pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de détailler chaque partie du corps de l'individu_. _

_Ses cheveux aile de corbeaux, ses yeux sombres, ses lèvres envoûtantes, son visage parfait, ses pectoraux et abdos laisser découvert par ses vêtements et …Stop ! Pas plus bas, sinon…_

Naruto rouge comme une pivoine se décida à parler.

- Sasuke…

- Alors je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? Demanda le brun.

- Hein ?

- Pff…idiot.

- Quoi ? ? ?Idiot, idiot ? ? Tu apparais comme ça devant chez moi comme si de rien n'était et tu m'insulte ?

Le brun ne dit rien, il se contenta d'attraper Naruto par l'épaule et de le pousser à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Le blond se retrouva coincé entre le mur et le brun. Celui-ci commença à se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Euh…attend…attend tu compte faire quoi la ? ? ?

Le brun sourit et se rapprocha du blond jusqu'à que son corps ne soit plus qu'a quelque centimètre de celui de son ancien équipier. Quand le bruit d'une porte se fracassant contre un mur résonna. Naruto en profita pour s'éloigner de Sasuke et pour se rapprocher de Lee Rock qui venait de détruire sa porte.

- Hoy….Naruto..hic..

- Euh…Salut Lee, tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda le blond surpris que son ami soit ici et de le voir qui ne réussissait même pas à tenir sur ses jambes sans s'appuyer sur un mur.

- Hic…en fait…ai…Hic…j'venais t'dire ..Hic…que Sakura sort Hic…ficielle...elle..ment avecHic c'tenfoiré de Saïi. Beuarkkk….

Gros sourcil fini sa phrase et dégobilla sur une pile de mangas qui traînait la.

- Nan pas la série de Bleach je l'avais presque fini ! !Bouhou. Pleurnicha le blond.

Lee se rapprocha de son ami et posa une main gluante et compatissante sur son épaule. Il se remit à tenter de faire des phases compréhensibles.

- La Hic…ougue de…hic la reunesse doit hic…survivre. Hic…hic..raa…rallons boire un ..euh.. verre et …hic ..massacrons…hic.. c'te p'tite … merdeeuuuu.

Naruto dégoutté décolla la main de Lee de son épaule avec un bruit de succion qui lui donna envie de vomir. Le blond se retint et reconduisit gros sourcil à la porte.

- Très gentille proposition. J'aurais bien voulu me soûlé avec toi mais ça fait un moment que je n'aime plus Sakura.

A l'autre bout du couloir Sasuke intéresser demanda.

- Alors ça fait un moment que tu es libre ?

- HooooHic..ooooo… trop for..hic..Naruto ta fais un clone…et une métha Hic… qui ressemble à Sas..hic..e. Mais pour...hic…quoi faire ? ?

- Hein ? ! Nan, c'est pas un clone. Riposta Naruto mais Lee ne sembla pas l'entendre.

- C'est pour m'entraîner contre Sasuke. Répondit le brun.

- Hein ? ?Hic…ok…alors pourquoi t'es…hic…pas au hic…centre…d'entrain..hic..ment ?

- Mais nous y sommes. Continua le brun pour embrouiller le reste de cerveau qui n'était pas imbibé d'alcool.

- Haaa ! Hic… Ok…à plus…hic..vais me baa...Alader…

Bientôt le bruit de l'ivrogne en train de boité et de hoqueter se dissipa. Naruto ne bougea pas d'un ongle.

Sasuke avait raison il était totalement idiot. Il avait eu une porte ouverte pour s'enfuir et s'éloigner de l'aura malsaine de Sasuke et il avait refusé ! ! Si, il avait une raison de boire. Sasuke était la dans son appartement et avait un comportement absolument pas normale. Naruto se sentait comme une biche dans la trajectoire d'un chasseur affamé et il n'aimait pas cela, vraiment absolument pas du tout.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait : « _Cours Naruto ! Cours ! _». Sûrement la voix de la raison enfoui très profondément mais Naruto n'écoutait J-a-mais sa raison, ou très rarement.

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Sasuke ?

- …

Le silence répondit à Naruto. L'ambiance rendait Naruto nerveux mais il s'empêcha de bouger. L'impression constante ,que s'il bougeais quelque chose arriverait, le tiraillait.

Mais sa jambe droite ou reposait tout son poids commençais à fourmiller, il changea donc d'appuis.

Un sourire étrange se figea sur les lèvres du brun et un frisson glacé courra le long de l'échine du blond. Celui-ci commença à reculer calquant son allure sur celle du brun qui approchait.

La petite voix de sa raison continua à dire à Naruto de courir mais le blond avait les yeux rivé sur ceux du brun qui brillaient d'une lueur farouche.

La voix n'y tenant plus beugla de toute ses forces avec une voix stridente : « _MAIS COURS CRETIN ! ! ». _

Naruto se libéra enfin de l'emprise des yeux de Sasuke et commença à courir mais malheureusement (ou heureusement) Sasuke l'intercepta dans les escaliers.

Leur nez n'étaient cas 10 centimètres l'un de l'autre. Naruto se dit que faire de l'humour arrangerait les choses.

- Dit Sasuke tu te brosse les dents de temps en temps ?

- Tu savais que mélanger sa salive préservait des caries ?

- Euh…non.

La petite voix au fond de Naruto criait : « _Oh my god !Oh my god ! Crétin tu comprend pas ce qu'il insinue ? ? Pourquoi ne m'écoute t-on jamais ? ! ! Bouhouhou je ferais mieux d'aller me suicider»._

Naruto n'écoutait pas du tout, il sentait le corps du brun si proche du sien. Sa proximité le troublait, son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait le rouge lui monter au joue.

Il repensa à se qu'avait dit Sakura : « La personne à qui tu pense tout le temps, que tu voudrais près de toi tout le temps et qui fait battre ton cœur à la chamade. C'est elle que tu aime ». Sur le coup il l'avait très mal pris mais maintenant il comprenait, enfin le reste de cerveau qui n'était pas obnubilé par les lèvres du brun.

Doucement le brun se rapprocha de Naruto. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Une part de lui voulait partir car se qui se passait était trop bizarre, l'autre mourrait d'envie que Sasuke se rapproche plus vite.

Le blond fit les derniers centimètre qui le séparait du brun et déposa un léger baiser avant de se reculer rouge comme une tomate. Il commença à bafouiller des excuses mais Sasuke lui cloua le bec d'une façon bien agréable, même la voix en convient. Sasuke passa sa main derrière la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher. Naruto passa ses bras autour de son coup. A la fin du baiser tout deux étaient atteint d'une certaine euphorie.

- Sasuke…tu reste ? demanda Naruto suppliant.

- Sa dépend. Tu comptes ranger ton appartement ?

Naruto sourit et serra le brun contre lui ,qui lui rendit son étreinte.

- Vive les potables. murmura le blond.

.

.

.

Bon voilà ça se fini comme ça.

En fait la petite voix au fond de Naruto et maintenant très contente de la tournure des choses, elle aussi est fan de yaoi.

J'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous aura autant plus que le premier.


End file.
